gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sponsorship/Video Game
This page holds the sponsorships that were about Video Games, as well as the basic quests. Do note that upon talking to a sponsor NPC an item was given, items were also given upon completing tasks, scavenger hunts, taking polls, quizzes or clicking grant links. See also *Sponsorship/Video Game *Sponsorship/Video Game/Quizzes&Polls *Sponsorship/Video Game/Quotes *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =Sponsorship/Video Game= Blue Dragon *August 28, 2007 Is a role-playing game. Blue Dragon follows the story of five friends (Shu, Jiro, Kluke, Zola, and Marumaro) as they travel across the world to confront Nene, the evil ruler of the Grand Kingdom. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Blue Dragon Naruto: Rise of a Ninja *September 24, 2007 Is an one-on-one fighting and RPG video game. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward :Take quiz, choose correct answers :View Official Naruto thread, find paper cranes Dragon Quest Swords *February 07, 2008 Is a spin-off from the Dragon Quest series. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward Lost Odyssey *March 10, 2008 Is a role-playing game about an immortal warrior named Kaim who doesn't remember his past and embarks on an epic journey. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA BOOM Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 *March 18, 2008 Is a fighting video game based on the Naruto series. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Earbrass Sama PopStar Guitar *October 21, 2008 Is a music rhythm game. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA PopStar Guitar Monster Lab *November 07, 2008 Is a video game involving the player taking on the role of an apprentice scientist who must perform a vast array of intricate experiments to create their very own monster from over 100 million possible monster part variations on offer. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Senor Brazo Tatsunoko vs. Capcom *January 26, 2009 Is a crossover fighting game. It is the seventh Capcom-designed installment in the Vs. series (Marvel vs. Capcom, Capcom vs. SNK). ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive raffle ticket ;Other features :Reviving raffle ticket would give a Gaian a chance to win a free TvsC game Sonic and the Black Knight *February 10, 2009 Is a video game about Sonic in a storybook series, the second entry in the Sonic Storybook series. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to NPC Sonic Black Knight Halo Wars *March 06, 2009 Is a real-time strategy game base on the Halo series. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward ;Other features :Talk to GAIA Halo Wars :Thread to discuss Halo series Henry Hatsworth *March 11, 2009 Is a Nintendo DS puzzling game. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward Dynasty Warriors *Strikeforce - April 01, 2009 / Empires - June 04, 2009 Is a series of games based on tactical action. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward The Sims *May 19, 2009 Is a strategic life-simulation computer game developed by Maxis and published by Electronic Arts. ;Quest :Scavenger hunt, find plumb-bobs and earn one; continuing would earn gold :Scavenger hunt (June 08, 2010), The Sims 3 Ambitions. Find an Axe, Detective Hat, Ghostmachine, Inventor Tool, Lab Coat, and Tattoo Gun :Watch trailer (October 26, 2010), The Sims™ 3 Late Night receive item :Visit Virtual Hollywood, talk to Selena Starre and Britney Bubs :Watch trailer (May 16, 2011 / May 26), The Sims™ 3 Generations receive 100 Gaia Gold :Scavenger hunt (June 02, 2011), The Sims 3 Generations. Find a Crib, and Walker ;Other features :Take "Hero, Deviant" quiz, resulted in Sims 3 Ambitions signature :Take "Celebrity, Musician, Vampire" quiz, resulted in The Sims™ 3 Late Night signature :Take poll, May 26 :June 02, scavenger hunt could be done 5 times, increments of gold by 25G Spectrobes: Origins *August 04, 2009 Is a video game about saving the galaxy from the Krawl horde, by finding and training 100 unique Spectrobes creatures. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward Capcom: Super Street Fighter IV *April 29, 2010 Is a company that produced a number of videogames. Super Street Fighter IV is a 2010 fighting game and has been said to mark the definitive end of the fourth installment of the Street Fighter series. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward ;Other features :Take poll Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *September 1, 2010 Is a prequel to Kingdom Hearts, telling the story of three keyblade wielders. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive 500 Gaia Gold :Take a poll, receive 100 Gaia Gold ;Other features :View new announcement, watch trailer of KH:Bbs, receive 100 Gaia Gold Child of Eden *June 21, 2011 ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward ;Other features :During the trailer- light spheres floated around the theater. Captain America * July 18, 2011 ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward Dragon Ball Z® Ultimate Tenkaichi *October 10, 2011 ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward :Take a poll, receive 100 Gaia Gold Sonic Generations *October 31, 2011 A mysterious new power sends Sonic back in time where he runs into his original, classic self. ;Quest :Take a poll, receive reward :Scavenger hunt (November 23, 2011), find icon, watch trailer in profile to receive item =Misc= SaySwap! *August 07, 2009 Is a online store that lets people sell their old games for credits. ;Quest (optional) :Sign up for free two-week trial at SaySwap! :Become full member after trial, receive 5000 Gaia Gold A